fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate
''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate ''is a 3D fighting video game developed by Natsume and published by Bandai Namco, released on the Nintendo Switch, XBOX One, PS4 and PC. The game features various kaiju and mechas from the Godzilla ''franchise, duking it out in massive cities. The game is being developed on April 27th, 2020. Plot ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate's ''plot is very similar to ''Godzilla Unleash's ''plot. Meteors started raining down on the Earth, causing massive climate changes and causing large crystals to sprout out of the ground. Monsters start appearing or reappearing across the Earth and begin creating factions to either take back or conquer the Earth (depending on the faction). Gameplay ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate ''is a 3D fighting game, similar to the Godzilla Pipeworks Trilogy. Players have the option of fighting with up to 4 monsters, in or not in teams. Players use punches, kicks, and fierce attacks, to string combos and damage enemies. Different attacks can be done by holding the left stick in a certain direction. You can also jump, and in some monsters, fly, grab enemies to do grab attacks, or grab buildings and throw them as deadly projectiles. Players are also able to fire a breath weapon to attack enemies with ranged attacks, though these usually take energy. If two monsters fire beams at the same time, it can cause a '''Beam Lock'. The monsters lock beams, and each player must mash buttons. The player who mashes buttons faster than the other creates an explosion, causing great damage to them. Energy is slowly regenerated as you fight. A meter appears alongside the monster's health and energy. This meter is called Critical Mass. Though it goes up slowly overtime, it can be increased by destroying crystals or causing damage to enemies. Crystals are found across every city in the game. When destroyed, they give out various boosts to the player, alongside giving you Critical Mass. Once it is full, the player can activate Critical Mass, giving them a powerful boost. This boost depends on which type of crystals you destroy the most. While in Critical Mass, the player can unleash a powerful Rage Attack, at the cost of half of your meter. The crystals you destroyed are placed under your character's portrait, so you can see which crystals you've destroyed the most, before using Critical Mass. The Earth military and Alien military is present during fights. Though they will attack every monster, they will usually aim for the monster that does the most destruction. As the player plays the game, they collect credits. These credits can be used in the shop to buy stuff. Menu Controls *'Left Stick: '''Select *'A: Confirm *'B: '''Cancel Gameplay Controls *'Left Stick: 'Move *'Right Stick: 'Aim Breath *'A: 'Punch *'B: 'Kick *'B + A: 'Grab *'X: 'Fierce Attack *'Y: 'Breath *'X + Y: 'Activate Critical Mass, Rage Attack. *'L: 'Block *'R: 'Jump, Fly, etc. ''All buttons are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller. Crystals As said before, crystals litter the stage, and destroying them gives you a temporary boost. The color of the crystal will determine which boost you get. Modes Story The main mode of the game, story mode has you take control of a monster. Your monster must complete various missions within a 14 day campaign in the hopes of defeating SpaceGodzilla, or gaining ultimate power. Your actions will change your reputation between the different factions, changing what missions you may get, and determining what will happen during the last day. If you would like to see the story mode, you can see it here in this link . Arcade The player fight against other characters in 9 levels, ending with a fight against SpaceGodzilla. Survival The player fights against a series of monsters until they are KOed. Your health carries over from fight to fight. Training The player can hone their fighting skills in the Tutorial, or practice combos in Free Training. VS Up to four players can fight against eacother in various cities. You can determine the rules, from the time of the match, to the CPU difficulty, to the military, to the types of crystals that will spawn. Deathmatch Fight against eachother until only one monster is left. Destruction Compete to get the most points by destroying the city. The bigger the building is, the more points it gets. Defeating a monster causes them to lose half of their points. Once time is up, the player with the most points wins. Online Fight against other people online. You can choose between ranked matches, friendly matches and against friends. When playing on a Ranked Match, you have a rank, which increases or decreases depending on if you win or not. Gallery TBA Monsters Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate ''features 32 playable monsters at launch. Each monster is split into four factions, the Earth Defenders, the Global Defense Force, the Aliens and the Mutants. Each faction has a different motive: *'Earth Defenders: 'The Earth Defenders want to protect the Earth from any threat coming its way. Because of this, they see the crystals as a problem, and want to destroy them at all costs, even if it means the destruction of human cities. They avoid using Critical Mass, and attack those who use it. *'Global Defense Force: 'The G.D.F. want to protect humanity, and built a variety of mechas to defend it. They don't tolerate the destruction of human cities. The mechas themselves are vulnerable to corruption from the crystals. *'Vortaak Aliens: 'Monsters under the control of the Vortaak, they want to conquer the earth and using the Critical Mass from the crystals to support their master's invasion. They are willing to do anything to achieve their goals, even if it means destroying humans or kaijus. *'Destructive Mutants: 'With a lust for power, the Destructive Mutants want to use the crystals and Critical Mass to cause destruction to everything in their paths. Playable Monsters Alternate Costumes ''TBA Unplayable Monsters These are monsters that are not playable. Unlock Criteria Certain characters will not be available at the start of the game. The player needs to achieve certain requirements to unlock several characters. *'''Athenaega: *'Baragon' *'Draugraptor:' *'Frostbite' *'Hedorah' *'Godzilla (Legendary): '''Legendary Godzilla can be unlocked by completing story mode with a character from every faction. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'Godzilla (Shin): Shin Godzilla can be unlocked by winning 100 matches in Story, Arcade, Survival, VS or Online. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'Kiryu: '''Kiryu can be unlocked by completing story mode with a character from the G.D.F.. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'King Ceasar: 'Kiryu can be unlocked by completing story mode with a character from the Earth Defenders faction. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'Manda: *'Mechagodzilla: ' *'Mecha-King Ghidorah' *'Megaguirus: '''Megaguirus can be unlocked by completing story mode with a character from the Mutant faction. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'Monster X / Keizer Ghidorah''' *'Obsidius' *'Orga: '''Orga can be unlocked by completing story mode with a character from the Aliens faction. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'Shin Godzilla: ' *'SpaceGodzilla: SpaceGodzilla can be in unlocked by getting the Tyrant ending in story mode. Once this is completed, he is unlocked. *'''Varan Stages The stages in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate are real-life cities have seen climate changes and natural disasters as a result of the crystals. Starting Stages Unlockable Stages Trivia *This game was inspired by this video. *This is the first Godzilla game in which Shin Godzilla, Manda and Monster X are playable characters. *The original kaiju, Frostbite, Draugraptor & Athenaega are each inspired by different things. **Frostbite originated from another Godzilla game that I've made, Godzilla Armageddon Warz . He was added because of the lack of kaiju that use ice. His redesign in this game takes design elements from Dagarah, a monster from Rebirth of Mothra 2. **Draugraptor's design is inspired by the Death Jackals from Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. *King Ghidorah was originally going to be the leader of the Alien faction, but it was later on decided that Monster X would be the leader, as he is more powerful. *King Ghidorah has a secret death animation. If he is killed with a beam attack, it will cause his middle head to decapitate. **This is a reference to Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. *The game features a few innacuracies: **Many monsters are given abilities that don't appear in the movies. Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Titanosaurus and Varan are given the ability to fire a beam, which they couldn't do in their movies (though this was done since every character needed to have a beam weapon). **Despite Kiryu being in his Tokyo S.O.S. appearence, he uses the Absolute Zero Cannon in his Rage Attack. This is inaccurate as the weapon was replaced in Tokyo S.O.S., as it was not cost-effective to repair it. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Kaiju Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Action Games Category:Destructible Environment Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:2020 Category:Online Games Category:Natsume